B&B
by Zoey Seraphine Bates
Summary: B&B get some love.


Disclaimer: Not mine. But for God's sakes why do I have to disclaim it? I want Bones. Hart Hanson could share. ;)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Booth, there's no way we can sneak up on him. If we all enter like we would usually there would be too much noise and he could take us all out."

"Cullen, I realize this, but how are we going to catch him if we don't go in?"

"Send me." Brennan walked over and looked Booth in the eyes. "I can do this Booth."

_Not my Bones. I'm not letting my Bones go in there. "Bones, we've got other agents, and you're just a squint."_

"_No Booth. I think she can do this. We should let her give it a shot." Cullen piped up trying to prevent a fight between the two partners._

"_See? Cullen agrees that I can do this."_

"_This guy is too dangerous Bones. He could kill you."_

"_That's never stopped me before."_

"_Bones…come with me." He led her away from Cullen and the rest of the agents so he could talk to her alone._

_They were standing behind a tree, and Booth started talking to her. "Bones, I can't let you do this."_

"_Why?"_

"_I care about you, and if you got injured in there it would be on my conscience forever because I would feel responsible."_

"_I won't get injured."_

"_I'm not letting you go."_

"_Cullen wants me to go. His word is more than yours."_

"_I don't want you to go in there."_

"_I want to go."_

"_If you have to, fine. Don't get hurt Bones." She started walking away. "Bones…wait a minute. Come back here." She did as he told her, and he pulled her into a quick hug. While she was in his arms, he whispered in her ear, so that she didn't hear though, "I love you Bones.". She squeezed him in her arms as a reply and pulled away._

"_Okay Cullen, I'm doing this."_

_Booth handed her a gun and gave her his bullet-proof vest. He whispered "Be safe Bones." one last time in her ear, and led her to the door. As she went in, he prayed that God would protect her and keep her safe. _

"_She'll be fine Booth." Cullen came over and stood right next to him._

"_I hope so."_

"_She'll be fine. She's just as good as half of my agents." Cullen thought about questioning his bond with her, but he dropped the subject and the two stood in silence. Pretty soon, they heard to gunshots fired, and Brennan cried out in pain. _

_Booth took off running into the house to find her. He found her in the hallway, and bleeding from her leg. He automatically put pressure on the wound, and noticed that the murderer was lying dead in the closest room with a gunshot straight to the head. "Damn Bones you're a good shot." She chuckled a little bit but he could tell she was still in pain. He screamed at Cullen to call an ambulance. He tied a piece of his jacket around the wound and picked her up in his arms and held her close to his chest and prayed that it somehow made her feel better. She was crying, so he freed one hand and wiped the tears from her face and eyes. "It's okay Bones. I'm here. He can't hurt you again. It's all gonna be okay baby." He had just accidentally called her baby, but she took him seriously and thought that maybe he did feel the same way about her as she did about him. He heard the sirens getting louder and waited for the EMTs to come and get her._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_They were standing in the hospital waiting room, waiting for news on Brennan. Angela and Booth were standing side by side, and Angela was trying to calm Booth down just a little bit. "I know you love her."_

"_She's my partner, of course I love her."_

"_You love her as more than a partner."_

"_What would make you think that?"_

"_A normal partner wouldn't be acting like you are. A normal partner would be worried, but he wouldn't be acting like his wife or fiancée or girlfriend just got rushed to the hospital for a condition that is going to kill her."_

"_Angela…" he whispered to her, "I think I love her like that."_

"_Are you seriously just now realizing that?"_

"_I've known for a while, but I've tried to deny it. Somewhere she became mine. I don't know where, but she did become mine. There was a time where she just became 'my Bones'."_

"_She's been yours for a long, long time."_

"_I know she has. I want her to always be mine."_

"_Why don't you tell her?"_

"_It's against us being partners. What if she doesn't feel the same way? I might've just lost my partner. I need her in my life somehow."_

"_She won't kick you out of her life. That's not how Bren is."_

"_I know…I guess I'm just afraid of taking chances."_

"_Did it ever cross your mind that maybe she feels the same way?"_

_He didn't say anything about that, he just stared off into space._

"_Mr. Booth?"_

"_Yeah." He started moving quickly toward the doctor._

"_Temperance is awake and she's asking for you."_

"_What's her room number?" She gave him the number and he practically ran to her. When he saw that, indeed, she was okay and still alive, he let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding._

"_Bones." He sat down next to her bed and unconsciously took her hand._

"_Why did you call me baby?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_When you were holding me. You called me baby."_

"_It must've been an adrenaline rush."_

"_Oh…" She couldn't hide the look of disappointment._

"_Bones…I need to talk to you."_

"_Okay Booth. About what?"_

"_I think…I know I'm in love with you." He whispered to her. "I can't go on pretending that I'm not."_

"…_I don't know what to say Booth."_

"_Do you think you could ever love me back?"_

"_I'm pretty sure that I do love you back."_

"_So…"_

"_Do you want to go on a date?"_

"_Yeah Bones, I do. I really, really want to go on a date with you." He realized he was still holding her hand, and he ran his thumb over the back of her hand._

"_Okay, when?"_

"_As soon as possible."_

"_Okay then. Whenever I get out of here. As soon as I get out of here."_

"_I'm so glad you want to do this."_

"_Will you take me to your house when I get discharged? It's just I know I'd be in really good hands if I was with you and…"_

"_Bones, you don't need a reason to want me to take you home. Of course I will."_

"_Thanks Booth."_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Two days later she was out of the hospital and in Booth's house. He was letting her sleep in his bed because he claimed it was more comfortable. Of course, he didn't want to sleep in the guest room's bed because "the mattress is so uncomfortable", so the only other alternative was to sleep right next to her. She knew it was a made up excuse. If he just didn't want to be in the uncomfortable bed, he wouldn't hold her and snuggle up right next to her. He just wanted to be close, and she really liked cuddling with him._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_It had been a few days since she got out of the hospital, and she was at her own home. Her and Booth had a date that night, and she was getting ready. They were eating at Carly's Table, thanks to Brennan. She could walk in without a reservation. She was hoping that this date would go really well. She had a feeling that it would. She knew her and Booth were compatible. She also knew that they could bicker and push each others' buttons. She knew he loved her either way, but she liked it better when they weren't bickering. She was also hoping she would get to kiss him tonight. She had kissed him in the past, and she had liked it a little more than she should've._

_Pretty soon, she heard a knock on her door. She went to answer it. Not surprisingly, Booth was there. She let him in, and he hugged her tightly. "You look absolutely beautiful, like always." She was wearing the dress that she had worn in Vegas when she had pretended to be his girlfriend. "I also love the dress. I remember that somebody besides you in this room picked that one out."_

"_Yes, I remember I didn't want to wear it, but you made me try it on, and you liked it."_

"_You ready to go Bones?"_

"_I'm ready if you are."_

"_I'm most definitely ready." He led her out to his car, with his hand on the small of her back the whole way._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_They had just ordered and were sitting right next to each other at a booth in Carly's Table. They had both ordered the macaroni and cheese. He had his arm around her and had her really close to him, not that she minded. Just then, Angela and Hodgins walked into the restaurant, and Booth tried to let her go before they saw, but failed._

_Hodgins walked over and said, "Well it's about time they hooked up." The waitress was getting impatient, and Angela told her that they were with Brennan and Booth. They both sat down across the table from the two partners._

"_So, you buying sweetie?" Angela gave Brennan a warm smile._

"_Sure."_

"_So when did Dr. B and you hook up?" Angela apparently hadn't told Hodgins what Booth had said at the hospital._

"_We hooked up after she got shot."_

"_Give me details Sweetie!"_

"_Okay, well at the hospital Booth told me he loved me. I realized I felt the same way, so I asked if he would take care of me after I got discharged."_

"_Okay. Did you get any from the hot FBI agent?"_

"_No, Angela."_

"_This story suddenly got uninteresting."_

"_We snuggled." Booth said in a tone that stated that this conversation was over. His arms was back around her and he pulled her close to his side. Just then their food came to the table. _

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Booth and Brennan were sitting in his car, and Booth pulled into a park right outside of D.C. Both partners got out of the car and started walking into the park. They found a bench and sat down._

"_Why are we out here Booth? It's freezing."_

"_Perfect." He put his arm around her after taking off his coat and putting it over his shoulders. She snuggled into his side. "We're not going to be here long." He sounded a little disappointed. "I just wanted to spend as much time as I could with you."_

_She whispered in his ear, "Then let's not spend time apart. Take me home."_

"_Is that what you really want Bones?"_

"_Yes."_

_He leaned over and kissed her lightly. The street lights provided a little light and it was barely snowing. "I want to take you home so bad, baby."_

"_Take me home."_

"_I want our first time to be special though."_

"_Who said we had to have sex? It's the middle of winter in Washington D.C. We could cuddle up together to keep each other warm."_

"_I would hold you to keep you warm."_

"_I'm freezing cold."_

"_Okay." He got up and started walking back to the car. She quickly followed._

"_I'm confused Booth. Are you taking me home or not?"_

"_If you want to come home with me, you're coming home with me. It's like you said, it's the middle of winter in D.C., and it's cold. I think we both need somebody else's body heat to keep us warm tonight."_

_He drove them both to his house._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_She got in the shower at his house as soon as she got to his house to get ready for bed. She had forgot that she would need pajama's. After she got out and wrapped herself in a huge towel, she realized she didn't have anything to wear to bed. She hollered at Booth, and he came into the bathroom to see what was wrong. What he saw nearly gave him a heart attack. He saw his Bones in nothing but a towel. "Yeah, okay Bones. What do you need?"_

"_I don't have anything to wear to bed."_

"_Yeah, okay I'll get you a t-shirt." It took everything in him to walk away to his bedroom to get her a t-shirt. He came back into the bathroom and gave her the shirt. "Okay Bones, here you go. I'm going to go…somewhere else so you can get dressed then I'm going to take a shower."_

"_Okay Booth." After he left she put on her underwear and threw on his t-shirt. She walked out of his bathroom and found him standing in the hallway. She couldn't resist giving him a hug, then she went to get into his bed. She laid down on his bed, and faced the hallway so that she would be able to see whenever he was coming to bed. He was in the bedroom in ten minutes. They were laying in bed, and she was in his arms. She was warm and safe in his arms. She fell asleep relatively quickly in his arms. He, on the other hand was exhausted but couldn't fall asleep. He kept looking at her beautiful sleeping face, and he couldn't close his eyes. Every time he managed to close his eyes and stop looking at her, he had to open them again. It was like heaven to have her like this after years of being "just partners". He eventually fell asleep with her still in his arms._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_She woke up in the warm refuge of his arms. She automatically snuggled as close as she could get to him. He was awake, and he hugged her tightly. "Morning baby…", he muttered sleepily._

"_Morning Booth… If you're tired you can go back to sleep."_

"_I couldn't fall asleep until late last night because I couldn't take my eyes off of you." His voice was husky and sleep was evident in his voice. "You're even more beautiful when you sleep."_

"_Go back to sleep baby."_

"_Did you just call me baby?"_

"_I guess I did."_

"_I'm not complaining. I actually kinda liked it." _

_She kissed his forehead. "Go to sleep Booth. I'll be right here when you wake up." She wrapped her arms around him, and he was asleep within minutes._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_He woke up and Brennan was no where in sight. He got up and started to search the rest of the house, when he smelled food cooking. He went to the kitchen to find Brennan making him breakfast. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Booth standing in the kitchen. "Gosh Booth, give me some kind of warning!"_

"_Sorry babe." He peeked around her shoulder. "What's for breakfast?"_

"_Cinnamon rolls."_

"_Yum." She put the cinnamon rolls in the oven and turned around to give Booth a hug._

"_Hey Bones?"_

"_Yeah?" She still hadn't left his arms._

"_I think you like hugging me."_

"_I really, really like it."_

_He leaned and whispered into her ear "Don't worry, I like you to be in my arms." She kissed his neck._

"_Hmm…I like that a lot Bones."_

"_I'm glad," she whispered seductively in his ear._

"_Hey, we've gotta eat breakfast so don't get too carried away." Just then the oven went off. Brennan scrambled to get an oven mitt and get the pan of cinnamon rolls out of the oven. She put the pan on the table and got them plates and forks._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_After Booth and Brennan had eaten breakfast, they decided they wanted to go back to bed and cuddle. They both crawled into bed and into each others' arms. "Bones?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I think we like this cuddling thing a little too much."_

"_I don't think so."_

"_I like it too baby." He kissed her lips gently. "You realize we've only kissed three times in the history of us knowing each other."_

"_Yeah. I'd be willing to kiss you a lot more." With that she brought her lips up to his and kissed him deeply and passionately. Not long after that, they were making love._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Well, this is where I'm ending it. I MIGHT do another chapter if I get enough reviews. I'm thinking if I get more than 5 I could have it up in the next week…_

_Anyway, I know it totally sucked. It's the first thing I've wrote in over a month, so the next chapter should be better. Also, somebody left me a review on "Booth's Daughter" saying something about 2-month-olds and talking, and I have two points to this. One, the line means time has passed, and two, it's fanfiction, so if I want to have talking 2-month olds, then I can have talking 2-month-olds, k?_


End file.
